creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cerberus
Jestem fanem gier Retro. Uwielbiam tytuły z konsol jak GameBoy, PSx czy innych, z którymi mam świetne wspomnienia. Pewnego dnia coś sprawiło, że miałem ogromną ochotę zagrać w gry z NES'a. Najpierw pomyślałem, że ściągnę jakiś emulator. Potem zmieniłem zdanie, bo granie w takim sztucznym środowisku nie jest satysfakcjonujące, przynajmniej dla mnie. Udałem się więc na lokalne targowisko. Wśród taniej chińszczyzny znalazłem stoisko z grami. Było tam kilka azjatyckich pseudo - konsol, kontrolery do gier, a nawet same gry. Wśród kilku urządzeń, moją uwagę przykuła ośmiobitowa konsola o ciekawej nazwie "CERBERUS SYSTEM". Etykieta wyglądała obiecująco. Na konsoli zapisane było 5 tytułów. Tył pudełka z urządzeniem zdradzał nam, że są to: Duck Hunt, Super Mario Bros, Contra, BattleCity i gra o dziwnym tytule The Dgod. Nigdy nie słyszałem o "Dgocie". Zadowolony z zakupu, wróciłem do domu. Po uruchomieniu ukazał się dziwny, lekko straszny splashscreen. thumb|left|Ekran startowy konsoli. Pomyślałem, że konsola ma po prostu mroczny design. Bez zastanowienia wcisnąłem start na kontrolerze. Moim oczom ukazała się lista pięciu tytułów na tym samym tle. Wybrałem Battle City, bo swojego czasu była to moja ulubiona gra z NES'a. Początkowo wszystko wyglądało normalnie, dopóki nie uruchomiłem pierwszej planszy. Była w krwistej czerwieni. Wszystkie inne obiekty były ciemne. Mój czołg niczym się nie wyróżniał. Podczas gry panowała cisza. Po pewnym czasie postanowiłem wyjść z gry, aby zobaczyć inne tytuły. Na kontrolerze widniał przycisk podpisany "Menu". Był to zapewne odpowiednik przycisku "PS" na kontrolerach PlayStation. Po wciśnięciu, na ekranie pojawił się czerwony napis na kompletnie czarnym tle "Why are you running? Are you afraid of war?" (ang. Dlaczego uciekasz? Boisz się wojny?). Po kilku sekundach wróciłem do menu z listą gier, jednak wszystkie tytuły znikły. Wszystkie oprócz jednego. Gra The Dgod, była jedyną dostępną opcją. Byłem trochę wystraszony, ale wybrałem tę grę. Pojawiło się upiorne menu. Na górze widniał napis "Are you ready?", niżej dwie opcje. Gra dawała możliwość gry wieloosobowej, jak i w trybie single. Wybrałem opcję 2 players, jednak po jej wybraniu na ekranie pojawił się napis "Nobody will help you..." (ang. Nikt Ci nie pomoże...). Wystraszyłem się i chciałem wyłączyć konsolę, ale ta nie reagowała na wciskane przyciski. Byłem jednak ciekaw, co to za gra. Wybrałem opcję dla jednego gracza. Gra była typu adventure, z widokiem od góry, zbliżona nieco do Pokemonów. Moja postać była czerwono-biała. Plansza wyglądała na jakiś loch, jednak drzwi od celi były otwarte. Gdy wyszedłem z celi, zauważyłem czerwony napis na podłodze, "Devil's" (ang. Diabła). Poszedłem dalej. Wyszedłem z korytarza, trafiłem do jakiejś głównej sali. Stał tam starszy mężczyzna. Gdy do niego podszedłem, powiedział: "Give him his life because you can't do anything." (ang. Oddaj mu swoje życie, bo nic już nie zrobisz...). Po czym dziadek padł na podłogę i zniknął. Został po nim napis "game" (ang. gra). Okropnie się bałem, ale poszedłem dalej. Wyszedłem z zamku i znalazłem się w opuszczonej, spalonej wiosce. Był tam wieśniak, biegający dookoła studni wołając "of death! of death! of death!!" (ang. śmierci! śmierci! śmierci!). Zacząłem łączyć fakty. Widziałem kilka napisów. Devil's, game i of death. Devil's game of death (ang. Diabelska gra śmierci). D.G.O.D! Gdy podszedłem do wieśniaka, ukazała się animacja, w której z pod ziemi wyłania się diabeł i nadziewa moją postać na widły i odcina głowę. Byłem wystraszony! Niemal zemdlałem! Czym prędzej wyrwałem kabel konsoli z gniazda, a samo urządzenie złamałem i wyrzuciłem gdzieś na strych. Od tego momentu minęło gdzieś z 5 lat. Ostatnio przypomniałem sobie o tej konsoli. Szukałem jej, ale zniknęła. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie